Preview: A tail of two lives
by Thecivillian
Summary: Just a preview, more info inside.


Hey guy's and gal's, I'm back, And with a whole new story, Totally AU, But still based on that game we all love, Life is strange. A world of supernatural beings, abilities and a bit of a heart-wrencher, But this is just a preview of things to come, currently have 20ish chapters written, aiming for around 25, So as soon as the last of that is down in rough expect to start seeing this pop up in your inboxes.

 **A Tail of Two Lives**

In the early 1500's, an act carried out by an unknown individual sends out shockwaves that are felt everywhere. Five hundred years later, in 2008 Chloe's life is turned upside down when her father, William Price, is murdered by an unknown vampire, and her best friend, Maxine Caulfield, along with both her parents vanish off the face of the earth the day after William's funeral. Distraught and upset, Chloe grows up feeling abandoned until she makes a new friend, Rachel Amber.

Five years later, and Chloe's life, along with her two friends, Rachel Amber and Kate Marsh, is once again about to be turned upside down as the shockwaves of the past converge on the small town of Arcadia Bay, home to everyone from vampires to empaths and everything in between. Chloe learns that her troubles were merely the beginning of something much more sinister, and her past, along with Rachel's isn't quite what they remember.

Starring, in order of appearance:

 _Rachel Amber_

 _Mark Jefferson_

 _Victoria Chase_

 _Kate Marsh_

 _Sophie Ambler_

 _Chloe Price_

 _Nathan Prescott_

 _Maxine Caulfield_

 _Joyce Price_

 _Ryan Caulfield_

 _Vanessa Caulfield_

Plus, several new characters with varying interactions.

Inspiered by Life is Strange, And a game I will reveal a little later, Yes this is sort of a crossover, but mostly Life Is Strange.

 **PREVIEW**

Charging towards the village, she burst into her wolf form letting loose a deep threatening growl as a clash of lightening lit up the night sky and heavy raindrop began pelting the ground. She could feel the hatred consume her as she entered the village square, unable to stop herself, she watched as she ripped the throat out of the first person she came across with her teeth, with every intention of ripping all those around her to shreds. Nobody would escape. The blood-curdling screams that followed, from men, women… children, echoed hauntingly in her head as she screamed internally to stop. Sharp claws tore into material and flesh indiscriminately, teeth snapping like a bear trap crushing bones. A metallic taste permeated her taste buds as the carnage ensued.

Some tried to stop her, pelting her with stones and arming themselves with sticks, not that it saved them. Others ran, but they just weren't fast enough. Some begged for life, their pleas emphatically ignored. All she could do was sob internally as she watched, powerless as each person was cut down by her own hand.

Realizing that she was not going to surrender or be taken down easily, people shifted to beasts, werewolves. Only some of the village were truly human, the ones she had already dealt with. Faces morphed, fur sprouting, eyes becoming more predatory, teeth elongating and claws extending. The muscled beasts snarled threatening, murderous intent in their eyes. They lunged at her, jaws snapping and claws scratching. What she lacked in brute force she more than made up for with her speed and her orb.

She was outnumbered, battered and bruised, blood oozing out of several wounds where tooth and claw met with her fur, staining it, but that didn't matter. Bloodlust had taken over now, making the 'impossible' irrelevant.

Soon, the cries gave way to eerie silence. Not a single sound in the aftermath say for the pelting rain. The village was in ruins, she stood alone in the centre, surrounded by mangled bloodied bodies, the red blood being washed away by the rain and seeping into the ground around her, she looked down at her paws, the sight of the blood sticking to fur and claws, and the countless bodies lying lifeless around her, made her feel sick to her stomach. Why had she done this? So much death at her own hand. She couldn't process it, it was way too much, the guilt crushed her like a weight as everything faded to black.

 **Coming soon: May 2017**

 _Created by TheCivilian. Co-written, Proofread and edited by Nothing You Can Prove (aka Olivia)_


End file.
